1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to gait-training apparatuses, and more particularly to a method for controlling a gait-training apparatus using biofeedback.
2. Description of Related Art
Progressively overloading a muscle during exercise has been recognized as an effective way to enhance the muscle strength. However, excessive overload may lead to overfatigue of the muscle and cause muscle injury. One known approach to prevent the situation is to measure and analyze the electromyographic signal of the individual to identify the fatigue level of the muscles and adjust the training intensity.
Several solutions have been proposed in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,774 disclosed a device could provide proper training by using a control unit to monitor multiple sensors simultaneously and regulate the exoskeleton based on collected data. However, this existing device uses many different types of sensors. The final product may be too expensive so that people in need may not afford this kind of rehabilitation therapy.